Love For Three
by Batty-chan
Summary: A love triangle where all three are in it to be loved... It might seem like they don't care for one another, but without the other two...they're alone in a war where their senses are starting to go...[Druggies, Shounen ai, spoilers for GS]


**Chapter One: To Change**

_Disclaimer: I don't own these three, the show they're from GS, or really any of the terms I've used in this story. I do however own the writing itself. Also, if the idea of shounen ai offends you, even if it is an extremely mild form of it, I ask that you not read this. Thank you._

He spread his fingers through both lime and red hair gently, seeking to calm and comfort the bearers of each color. They had been punished, all three of them, for failing to take out their targets in ORB. It had been their first taste of pure agony, and if they were unsuccessful again, it would not be their last. He bit his lip acrimoniously, his teal eyes fixing on the very blank ceiling as an echo of pain whispered up his spine.

All of them had known this alternative wouldn't be easy; but they took it anyway. It was better than dying after sitting in a revolting prison cell until the Day of Judgment arrived. It was better than staying a trio of nobodies with no importance to anyone. It was better than being punished for something they had done justly. Trash was what they had transformed from, straight into powerful beings of consequence. The process was painful, and the drug Gamma Glipheptin that they were supposed to take was soon an addiction. Afterwards, they had been told that a regular intake of the drug would be required if they were to survive. Funny of the bastards, he thought now.

But that hadn't mattered, he thought, recalling the amazing results that the three of them had achieved. Like Coordinators, the scientists had said, and maybe even a little better than most of them. Human CPUs could be as deadly on the battlefield as any Coordinator. Clotho, the redhead now curled up in his right arm, had been excited to hear this. The kid was always playing video games when they weren't needed somewhere, and seemed obsessed with performance and scores. It was a little cute, he thought, even if it was a tad annoying at the same time.

They were more than just experiments then when they had proven themselves. EAF had decided to finally induct them into the military, erasing every word in existance about them. And every word had vanished, save for their names. Shani Andras, Crot or Clotho Buer, and Orga Sabnak; three criminals who had been given freedom in exchange for being guinea pigs for the EAF. And now they were just mysterious ensigns that had popped up out of thin air, soldiers for OMNI.

Not that any one of them had cared about the Earth Forces and their cause. A ticket to freedom was what it was, regardless of what might be asked of them in return.

Shani took in a shuddering breath in his left arm, causing Orga to lean down and nuzzle him a little bit. Since those days, the three of them had become very close, closer than he had ever imagined they could. It wasn't exactly love, at least he didn't think so; but the physical need was there. The physical need to be loved and to feel protected was undeniable. And though they always had their differences, they fufilled those needs in one another. Unquestionably.

"If they had waited any longer," Clotho murmured, pressing himself into Orga's side, gently, as if to crush a pain that was rising inside him. "If they had waited any longer, I swear I might have died…those bastards. It isn't fair…damnit, we didn't have enough time."

Touching a kiss to the forehead of Raider's pilot, he sighed, closing his eyes tightly. The battle hadn't been fair in the least anyway. They had been winning; then the white mobile suit swept in, and its pilot was quite good. Still, it hadn't been too hard, the goal was still in sight. They could have done it, had it not been for the red machine.

Withdrawal symptoms had set in partway in the battle; the trio had evidentally taken too long in their objectives. Being called back and feeling the start of immense pain, he and Clotho had returned almost instantly. However, he remembered, Shani had fought to stay a little longer. Shani was the most advanced of them, and it took a little longer for him to go into withdrawal. But he was so reckless! He hardly ever listened to any orders, especially not Orga's, if he could help it.

But in the end, they had made it back to the ships.

And sat in their cockpits, unable to stir from them due to the pain that was becoming near unbearable.

It took a little while for the medical team to extract them from their machines. Unbelievably, at least to Orga, they wasted time getting him dressed in his uniform. Why weren't they giving them the Gamma Glipheptin! With a shiver, he recalled half-seizuring in the nurse's grasp as she fought to take off his flightsuit, listening to the screams of both Shani and Clotho. Had he been screaming too? He couldn't remember that much.

Orga now knew that they had been trying to keep the three of them occupied on something so that they wouldn't go completely into shock right away. The bastard in command of the trio had ordered that their drug not be administered until they were on the brink of no return. It was surprising how long the three of them held out before they had reached that point; it was surprising that a human could feel so much agony and not die.

"If they wanted some pretty lights, they could have just said so," Shani whispered, burying his face into Orga's neck. "They didn't have to prove their point for so long." The redhead across from him coughed a little in agreement, taking one of the hands he left twitching on the third boy's chest. It didn't faze Shani, who continued to talk, though not all of what he said made any sense. "I'm gonna get that red bitch…He'll pay…He'll be the most beautiful light of all when he dies."

Orga looked over to Clotho, whose azure eyes had opened so that the dark glare forming on his face would be complete. They were both thinking the same thing, he figured. Their hands were squeezing each other tightly, their eyes had met. The reason for their failure and punishment was the red machine that had appeared from they sky. Anger filled Orga also at the thought, his grip tightening on the two boys in his arms. This earned him tender kisses on the neck and face; they surely thought he was still in pain. But what it was…was quite different.

He wanted the chance to take revenge on the targets they had missed today. He desired to see the damn suit, the damn ship, all of it, destroyed, just like Shani did.

And the part that scared him…

There was a flame-like madness inside that told him to destroy everything else too. Was it the drug pulsing through his veins, filling him with it's sweet poisons? Or perhaps he had just changed into something else. He didn't know anymore, and that was the most frightening aspect of all. Even in prison, nothing had made him feel so…angry.

"Orga…?" he heard Shani and Clotho murmur, continuing their gentle comforting. "Does it still hurt? Are you okay, you big dumb bastard?"

Laughter escaped him; the noise was a little crazy sounding, but the other two didn't seem to notice. It was just as well. If it wasn't happening in them, then there must be something wrong with him. And Orga didn't want them to think about him with pity. He would have felt particularly foolish if either of them looked at him with _that _in their beautiful eyes. "We really will make them pay, won't we, Shani, Clotho?"

_Author's Notes: Frankly, I really wanted to do something like this for a while now. Who do they all have but one another? I'm not sure it's a loving relationship between the three, seeing as how they treat one another. But I don't believe that there wasn't affection either. There would obviously be a need in them for physical and emotional gratification, and who else but in one another? Also, I realize that the events may not be wholly accurate, so please, you don't need to comment on this. XD Please review, if you feel so inclined. Especially if you disagree or disliked this. If it's reviewed enough, I'll continue it. XD_


End file.
